The Night Before: The Other Half
by GryffinMiraur
Summary: What the other twin told his girl. Sequel to The Night Before.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

AN: Daintress pointed out to me that I'd really only done one half of a story. So as per her request, here is the Fred and Angelina half. And I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism as I'm not as good at writing these two as I am at writing George/Alicia. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE: THE OTHER HALF

"They're leaving tomorrow," and Alicia burst into tears. Kit and I stared at her. Kit looked nervous, but I understood. 

 "Alicia," I said patting her back, "It's not as though we'll never see them again. It's Diagon Alley, not Siberia."

"I- I –know" she hiccupped, "but it feels like it. I feel like they're going off to fight V-voldemort"

I winced. At our DA meetings, Harry had begun to emphasize that it was very important for us to stop using You Know Who, but it was still very difficult. I remembered, if only dimly, the dark days when he had been in power. I knew what Alicia meant though and I agreed with her.  It was as though they had gone off to war.

"Can we talk to you?"

             Alicia and I smiled and winked at each other. Despite our annoyance, or I should say, mine, at them for having gotten banned from Quidditch and requiring me to find new Beaters, we were still pretty satisfied with them as members of the opposite sex. And, well, he still managed to make my heart thud when he shot me mischievous grins during History of Magic.

            "Of course you can" Alicia replied sending me a look that meant, "If you can call it that"

          The four of us left the common room and separated into pairs. As it turned out, the twins really did mean talking.

           "So, Angel, we're quitting," he leaned casually against the desk and put on a harsh American accent, "Tomorrow, we're blowin' this joint, sweetheart."

            I stared at him, uncomprehending. And the first feeling I felt sweep over me was anger. But that wasn't surprising as I had been feeling angry these days, angry and frustrated at everything. Sometimes his pranks and cheerful, "Hey, Angel!" were the only things that kept me going. And if he meant what he said, that support would no longer be there.

            "Fine" I said coldly, "Just abandon us then. First Quidditch, now Hogwarts"

He looked back at me and I could tell by the expression in his eyes that I'd hurt him.

"Angelina, that's not fair" he said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. I don't know why, but I lost what little was left of my temper.

"Not fair for who?" I raged, "How can you leave now? You're needed here, the DA needs you. And what about me?! What am I supposed to do, huh? You're abandoning me, too!"

Clearly, he hadn't considered this. He looked taken aback.

"Angel . . ."

"Don't you know I need you, too?" I asked wearily feeling my rage deflate leaving me with a cold sort of disappointment, "That sometimes you're the only thing that keeps me going?"

He smiled at me, "You sound like Alicia"

            I smiled back. I did sound like Alicia who, for all her sensibility, did sometimes tend to be rather melodramatic.

             "Sorry, would you prefer an angry Angel instead?"

            "No, no, that's scary," he paused, "I'm not abandoning you or the DA, Angel. We're only going to Diagon Alley and I know you can Apparate. We've got money for Wheezes now and that's what we're going to do."

            "Well," I said, grudgingly, "At least you have a plan."

            And there it was. That mischievous grin that always made my heart do flip-flops and had sent me over the moon when he'd asked me to the Yule Ball the year before.

            "That's not the only plan, Angel"

            "You've planned a grand exit then, have you?"

            "Angel mine, you have no idea,"  he grinned again, "And we'll be taking our broomsticks back as well."

            I grinned at him, "_Accio_, huh? I knew that was one charm you paid attention to"

            "You really are amazing, Angel," he turned serious again, "You know, we're leaving, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you. Who's going to nag me now?"

            "I'll do it by owl," I whispered, my throat feeling suddenly tight.

            He looked nervous, neither of them were good with tears.

            "Angelina, don't."

            I gulped. "I'm not. It's too cold, I'm getting a sore throat" 

            Of course I was getting no such thing.  He saw right through me and took his usual impulsive approach. He kissed me. And something snapped inside me as I kissed him back and I was kissing him desperately as though he really were going away forever, as if we'd never see each other again and this was my last chance.

            At a pause, he broke away from me.

            "Angel . . ." and I understood. We'd thought about this, but it had never been the right time before. Now it was.

            "Yes," I whispered, "Yes, now" And we fell back onto the rows of desks.

            Afterward, all my anger had been drained away leaving me with a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.

            I glanced over at him. He was straightening his robes. He caught my eye and sent that grin my way again.

            "Good luck tomorrow," I said.

            "Thanks, Angel mine. Goodbye" And he turned away and walked off with an air of confidence and jauntiness in his step as though he hadn't a care in the world.

            "Goodbye, Fred"

The End.


End file.
